crepusculefandomcom-20200213-history
Guardian
A Guardian in Crepuscule is an adult who looks after and protects a child or children who is incapable of doing so because they are too young or in most cases their parents have died. Guardians Vlad Tepes Current and sole Guardian to Lark Alfen. Angela Erzebet Previous gaurdian to Lark Alfen now deceased. Carmilla Erzebet Guardian to twins Chocolat and Millefeuille Miel. Nergal Guardian to twins Chocolat and Millefeuille Miel with Carmilla. Relationships Vlad Tepes Vlad Tepes first became Lark Alfen's guardian when his mother was pregnant with Lark. At some point she had a fight with Nergal and knew she was going to die. She knew she had things she had to do no matter what and that she couldn't die, so when Florian stated that they should all live together she apologized and stated instead that she would always watch over and protect her child with her life and never bring harm to him. This is all done before she merges with Lark inside of his mother's womb. For fifteen years Tepes quietly watches over Lark. When they finally did meet, Tepes gave him her power and she later told him of her past, Lark learning from this where his red eyes came from. It is stated that the outer world is always producing mana though humans are unable to really use mana because their bodies are different from the bodies of non-humans like Tepes. It was thought to be believed that Lark being A human, was the same and unable to use mana without using different formulas especially designed for humans to control and use the mana around them. As Crepuscule has an overabundance of mana, this makes it easier for him to do so. But later it was revealed this was not the case with Lark it was reveled that lark was special and unlike humans who have no mama Lark was born with an infinite amount of it. When it comes to Lark, Tepes is patient and most usually smiling - something that she rarely does around others if at all - but she can be very strict. She treats Lark like a child, the same as she does with most of the people who are obviously younger than her due to both her promise to Florian and the fact that she's a lot older than Lark. She has kept her promise to not bring any harm to him, too prideful to do anything otherwise. When it comes to punishing Lark, she tends to stick to harsh lectures that really aren't as harshly-worded as they would be if she were dealing with anyone else. Because she knows Lark the best, she knows exactly what to do and say most of the time when she's speaking with Lark, and she knows how he's feeling even when he lies about it. In the latest chapters when conversing with Liz she states she thinks of lark as if he were her own son. In the recent raws she left Larks body and was revived in Lizy's body using it as her own. She has been following Lark and watching him in secret they have just recently been reunited in the Cladi region were she smiles at him indicating she is happy to see him. Angela Erzebet Angel Erzebet met Lark when he was five years old she supposedly adopted him and became his adopted mother. She tought him about the five races, how to adapt to crepuscule and act like a vampire, When Lark went to school Angela went there and became a nurse to be near him, she promised not to die before him however this promise was broken when she was killed by Silvia. Ttivia *Because most of the Children are all young when they met there guardians, the ones who raised them they look up to them as there parents an example is Lark who he see's Tepes as a father at first but when he comes to understand Tepes identity and her feelings he comes to see her as a mother, twins Millefeuille and chocolat see Nergal and Carmilla as there mother and father. *Even though Millefeuille, Chocolat, and Lark respect there guardians most of the time, they can be rebellious sometimes Millefeuille was quite rebellious towards Nergal even though she though he was like her father, Lark was rebellious towards Tepes in the beginning but after understanding there connection became more like chocolat and stopped acting out and started to show her more respect.